The Case of Elizabeth Bathory!
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: Hey readers this is a squeal to Halloween With the SPR! The gang are back and now they have a new case in Slovakia which has to do with the old ruins of Elizabeth Bathory's castle, also known as The Čachtice Castle. Young girl tour guids and with some tourist going missing and tourist and guides runaway from in the castle! Can the SPR solve the case or not. Find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Case of Elizabeth Bathory!**

Ch**apter 1**

**Me: Hello readers, welcome to the sequel to Halloween With The SPR!**

**Mai: Hey D-chan.**

**Me: Hey Mai. How is the lucky couple! :)**

**Mai: *Blush's* I think I am going to go make some tea. *Runs off to the kitchen.***

**Me: Heheh, well I guess I am gonna be the one who does the disclaimer. :) I do not own Ghost Hunt, I wished I did, they belong to Fuyumi Ono. Now on with the story and enjoy readers! XD**

** ... June 18, 8:17 A.M...**

**Mai's P. O.V:**

I woke up to with my alarm clock blasting Kesha. I let out a groan. I sat up, I turn to look at what time it was, it read 8:17 A.M. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to be late to work!" I shouted. I scrambled out of bed and hurried to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

**3 minutes later...**

I exit my bathroom only wearing a towel. I ran to my closet where I choose a pink top, black shorts, and pink and black tennis shoes. I changed quickly. As soon as I was finished, I ran down stairs to my kitchen to grab some breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast, my bag, and a light jacket. I quickly left my apartment almost forgetting to lock my door.

**Naru's P. O.V:**

I was busy typing away on my computer. When I heard are office door open and was closed. I heard a knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. "Sorry I am late Naru." Mai said. I stood up and gave my girlfriend a hug and a kiss on the head. "If you keep on coming in late I will have to dock money from you're pay check." I said. She started to pout. "Mai, could you please make me some tea." I said. She smiled and hurried to the kitchen to make some tea. I went back to my desk and started to type on the computer. I also had some case files for Mai to file. I grabbed the paper and stack them in a neat pile on my desk. I then heard a knock on the door. "Naru I got you're tea." Mai said as she enter the room. She sat a cup of tea on my desk. "Thank you, Mai. By the way you have file some documents for me." I said as I handed her a stack of paper. She nodded and left the room.

**Mai's P. O.V:**

I walked out of the Naru's office. I headed to Lin's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Lin said. "Hey Lin do you want some tea?" I asked. He stopped typing. He nodded. I place a cup of Chai tea in front of him. He smiled smelling his favorite tea. "Thank you Mai." Lin said. "You're welcome." I said. I smiled and left Lin's office. Then I heard the clicking sound of Naru and Lin's key boards. I Move to my desk I place my cup of tea on my desk and with the files in my hand, I went to the file cabinets. I place them in the back of the cabinet. I went back to my desk. I grabbed a book from my bag, that I had to finished before my summer break is over. As soon as I open the book the phone rang. "Hello, this is Mai Taniyama, how can Shibuya Psychic Research help you?" I asked

**Naru's P. O.V:**

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in Mai." I said. She open the door and smiled, "Naru, we have a client coming at 2:30 P.M today." She said. I nodded.

**2:30 P.M...**

I heard Mai greet the client. I stood up and walked out of the office. "Mai, please bring some tea and can you get Lin." I said. Mai nodded. She headed to Lin's door and knocked. "Lin we have a client." she said then she headed to the kitchen. "Hello, I am Kazuya Shibuya." I said. The client looked really shock but I have gotten use to seeing that look. "Could you please tell me you're name." I said. Lin sat down and began typing on his lab top. "My name is Kirstie Jokio." She said. Mai came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea. She sat a cup in front of me, Lin, and are client. "Thank you." The client said. "You're welcome." Mai said. "So can you tell us why do you need assistant with my company." I said. "Well my family just bought this castle to change it into a historical site. The castle is really old. It said that it was build during the mid-13th century by a person name of Kazimi. It also belonged to the most famous person Elizabeth Bathory, also known by the name as The Blood Countess or the The Bloody Lady of Csejte." She said.

**Mai's P.O.V:**

"How does this have to do with ghost?" Naru said. "Well strange things started happening." She said. "Like what?" Naru said. I sent him a glare. "It's okay, you can tell us all of the things you know so far." I said. The client smiled. "Well, a lot of the young tour guides have been disappearing, also people have reported hearing a women laughing, also the sound of liquid dripping, and we also have some tour guides and some tourist run away from the castle." She said. Naru stayed silent for a little while. "We will take the case, where is the place and we need a space for us to set up are equipment." Naru said. "Well that's the problem. The place where you have to go is in Slovakia next to the village of Čachtice." she said. "We will come, on June 20th around 7:45 P.M." Naru said. I smiled "Finally we get a case!" I cheered in my head.

**Me: Well I am gonna stop here. Oh yeah there is kind of a history lesson involved in this case but don't worry I won't be boring! See ya all in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi readers, I am sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy! But I promise I will update as soon as I can. Okay lets get the show on the road! Oh yeah readers there might be some romance between Monk and Ayako in the story! :) Also we are going to learn more about Elizabeth Bathory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, I only own the story, the idea, and my oc's in the story. Now on with the Story!

Naru's P. O. V:

"Mai call the others. We will be needing them for this case also call Yasuhara and Modoka." I said. I headed to my office to think more about the case. I sat down in my chair. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Mai walked in, "Masako will be coming. Also Naru, who was Elizabeth Bathory and why is she called The Blood Countess?" she asked. I sighed. "Mai, you are an idiot sometimes." I said. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT, NARU YOU BIG FAT JERK!" Mai shouted at me. "Please stop yelling and sit down, I will tell you about her." I said. Mai composed but sat down while pouting. "Elizabeth Bathory was known to be famous killer. She was a noble. She was born into a really noble family." I said. "So you are saying she was murder from a really rich family." Mai said.

Mai's P. O. V:

Naru sighed. "Not quite. She killed 650 young girls. She killed them through 1590 to 1610. But she was not put on trail." Naru said. He continued on. "She was placed under house arrest because her family had royal blood connections and they were really wealthy family." He said. I felt my blood boil. "Why did she kill them?" I asked. "People believe she wanted to attain her youth and beautiful skin so she would bathe in the young girls blood, she was also really very brutally. She would torture her victims in till they had died." Naru said. I felt my eyes began to water. Naru sawed this and he came over and hug me close to him.

Naru's P.O. V:

I hold Mai close to me. "We don't have to take this case. I can always cancel it." I said. "No, we must take this case! People are disappearing because of this monster!" Mai said. "Okay but you must not wander off by you're self. I don't want you to get hurt by what ever this thing is." I said. She nodded. We stayed a while holding each other. "Mai why don't you make some tea and go home early." I said. "Okay, but can I stay here for a little while." Mai said. I nodded and she smiled and tackle hug me. I hug her back and kiss the top of her head. She pulled back and looked at me. We lean towards each other nearly touching each others lips.

Mai's P. O. V:

BANG! Naru's door flew open. Standing there was Monk. I turned bright red. Naru and I pulled away from each other quickly. I saw Naru's face was light shade of pink but as soon as it appeared it disappeared from sight just to be replace by a annoyed look. "Yo, Naru." Monk shouted. Then he saw Naru's face. "Did I interrupt something." he said. "Yes you did Takigawa." Naru said. Naru sent a ice chill glare at Monk but Monk wasn't paying any attention to him. He gave me a bone crushing hug. "Mo-nk I-I ca-n-t br-ea-th!" I said. Then suddenly Monk was wacked over the head with a red purse. "Monk you trying to kill Mai!" Ayako shouted at him. "Ow what was that for!" Monk shouted. I took a big gulp of air. "If you guys are going to bicker, do it some where else." Naru said annoyed.

Naru's P.O. V:

I angry sat back down in my seat. Monk and Ayako stopped arguing with each other. "So we have a new case. It's been a while." Monk said. Mai nodded. Since are last case we didn't have a case for the past couple weeks. "So where is the new case at?" Ayako said. " It's in Slovakia." I said. "WHAT IN SLOVAKIA!" Monk shouted. "Yes, idiot it's in Slovakia, like Naru just said." Ayako said. "Hey I am not an idiot, you old hag." Monk shouted at Ayako. "Now, now lets focus back onto the matter now." Mai said as she place herself in between them. "We are going to be investigating a castle there." I said. "A castle. There are thousands of castles in Slovakia." Ayako said. "I know that but we are investigating the castle of Elizabeth Bathory." I said. Ayako and Monks face became serious.

Mai's P.O. V:

I felt the tension in the air. "Don't go any where by you're self." Naru said. Ayako and Monk nodded. "So when are we going to Slovakia?" Monk asked. "We are leaving on June 20th around 7:45 P.M." I said. "So we will arrived there at 10:54 P.M." Ayako said. "Now that is settle you must as well start packing you're bags." Naru said. Everyone nodded. "Naru I am going to go to my apartment and get started packing." I said. He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of his office. I grabbed my stuff and headed out into the warm June air.

Well I am going to stop here for now. Please review and see you in the next chapter.

DarknessEclipse342


	3. Author Note

Readers SOPA is back please sigh this petition bellow! Thank you! petitions./petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr petitions./petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-stay down-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8 Please spread the word or FanFiction and other sites like Facebook, YouTube, and etc will be gone! So please sign the petition and please spread the word! Thank you! DarknessEclipse342 


	4. Chapter 4:Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hello readers, sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy lately with school! But I will be updating really soon. DarknessEclipse342 Mai's P.O. V: I walked into my apartment. I ran to my room. I found my suit case in the back of my closet. I mange to get it out with out having boxes falling on top of me. I open my drawers and began to grab random clothes. I grabbed a rain jacket and some sweat shirts. I sighed because I still had to do my summer homework. I've already had gotten my math finished, but then there is English homework. I sighed again. I heard my cell beeping. I dug through my pockets, to find it not there. Then I realized that my cell is in my bag. I dump my bags contents on top of my bright pink bed. I shifted the papers and the book around so I can see where my stuff was. I finally located my cell phone. Naru sent me a text. Naru's P.O. V: I sent a quick text to Mai. Then I went back to my computer typing a entry log for are new case. "Lin." I shouted. He quietly enter my office. "What is it Naru?" he said. "I want you to look up Elizabeth Bathory and print her crime profile. (Yup I just found out that there is a crime file on her and it talks about how she got caught it was really interesting.) and also can you find a lot more about the history of the Castle." I said. Lin nodded. My cell phone beeped in my pocket. It was from Mai. "You don't need to worry Naru, I got home safely and thank you, I would like more information about Elizabeth Bathory. My English teacher is making me write a assignment on a famous person. So I guess I will write the assignment on Elizabeth Bathory. Thank you. Love Mai." I read the text over and over again before I responded. Monk's P. O. V: I walked into my house and sat down on the couch. My phone vibrated. I open up to see Ayako was calling. "Hey Ayako," I said. "Monk we need to talk meet me at the park." She said in the phone. Then she hang up before I could say anything else. I got up. "I am guessing it is at the New park that they built." I said. I slowly got up and left the house. Locking the door. I walked towards the park. "Wonder what Ayako wants." I thought to myself. I continue to walk towards the park. I slowly began to see the park come into view. I saw Ayako standing in there. I slowly made my way towards her. "Hey." I said. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me with a worry expression. "What's wrong?" I said. Ayako's P.O. V: "I'm worried about Mai. This case is going to be really dangerous. Besides that she was at the hospital for weeks when we had are last case." I said. Monk looked at me and looked up at the sky. "I'm worried about her too, but knowing Naru, he won't let her out of his sights. Since they started dating and everything." He said. I nodded. "That is true, but Takigawa what if something bad happens to Mai?" I said. He looked down at me and pull me into his arms. "No worry's, Mai is strong and she will be fine we have Naru and Gene looking after her. She will be okay." he said. I nodded. I closed my eyes and lean on his chest for a while.' Mai's P.O. V: Naru sent me a text message. "Okay Mai, I've asked Lin to print out some information on Elizabeth for you. Make sure you pack you're bag and bring you're homework we have a long plane ride. Love you too. Naru." I smiled at his text message. I looked at my bed and sighed. I place everything neatly in my bag and went down stairs to get my lab top. I also decided to make peppermint tea. I turn on the my lab top and then filled the tea kettle on the stove. I sign into Facebook to see that my friends from school sent messages to me. I smiled and told them that SPR finally got a case. The tea kettle whistle startled me. I turn off the stove and pour the water into a tea cup and then I place the tea bag into the cup. I talked to my friends for a while. Well readers I am going to stop here. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) See ya next time :) 


	5. Chapter 5:Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Hi readers, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. :) And thank you for the reviews.

Mai: D-chan really appreciates you for reviewing. :)

Me: :), now Mai please do the disclaimer for me please! XD

Mai: Okay, D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, she wishes she did. But she does own the story and the idea. :)

Me: Thank you Mai. Now on with the story! :)

Mai's P. O. V:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blasting Katy Perry. I quickly got up and ran to my bathroom. I splash water onto my face so I could wake up. Then I ran to my closet, trying to find a outfit to wear. I saw my black shorts and a t-shirt with a blue owl on it. I grabbed it and then grab my favorite pair of sneakers. I finish changing. I heard my phone ringing. My ring tone was from my favorite song Fireworks by Katy Perry. I answered quickly. "Hello?" I said. "Mai." It was Naru. I look at the clock and realized it was almost time for me to go. "Yes Naru." I said. "I am standing outside of you apartment." He said. I blushed a bright shade of pink. "Coming, just give me a second." I said. I heard him say okay. I quickly turn off my phone. I ran to my bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and hair. Then I ran downstairs almost forgetting my bag that has some of my homework in it.

Naru's P. O. V:

I leaned onto my black car, waiting for Mai to come. I ignore the girls that who were staring at me with there love struck looks. Finally Mai open the door. Her face was red. I smirked. "Can you help me with my suitcase?" She called to me. I nodded. I pushed off of my car and made my way towards Mai. I look in the corner of my eye's to see a bunch of girls were still staring at me. I grabbed her suitcase and grabbed onto her hand. Mai blushed a brighter shade of pink. Then I lean in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at me. Then I saw the girls giving my girlfriend the evil glare. But I stared at them with my cold blue eye's. They stopped and hold onto each other in fear. "Where is Lin?" Mai ask. "Lin is going to meet us at the air port with the others." I said. She nodded. Then I open the trunk and place her bright pink suitcase. I open the door for her and she smiled. "Thank you Naru." she said. I nodded and quietly got into the drivers seat.

Masako's P. O. V:

I was wearing a orange kimono with dark blue flowers on it and a blue obi. My black hair has grown out a little bit longer. I stood silently near the air port's entrance. I saw Lin with Ayako, Monk, John, and Yasu coming towards me. "Good morning." I said. "Good morning Masako. Have you seen Mai or Naru?" Ayako said. I shook my head and cover my mouth with my sleeve. Then we heard foot steps. We saw Mai and Naru walking towards us. "Hi Masako." Mai said. I smiled and said "Hello Mai." Naru looked at me and nodded his greeting. We walked in the air port. "You guy's stay here, while we give are bags to the crew." Naru said. I watch as they go. "So Masako how was you're Tv interview?" Mai asked me. "Well they ask me all types of questions like how do I react to the feeling of a present of a spirit." I said. "Cool, so what do you think of this case?" Mai said. "I think it is going to be really dangerous. Also we are going to a historic place." I said. She nodded.

John's P. O. V:

I stood in line watching the girl's luggage. While Naru and Lin were talking to a worker. "John please hand him the luggage." Naru said. I nodded. I rolled over two suitcase at a time. The man thank me and I nodded. Then we hurry to the security check. There was only a short line. I took off my shoes, my belt, my bag with some books, wallet, and my phone in it into a those plastic buckets. A woman stood on the other said and motion me to walk through the metal detector. I was praying that it wouldn't go off. I sighed a relief when I was walking through and the alarms didn't go off. Next in line was Masako, then Ayako, Takigawa, Yasu, Mai, Naru, and lastly Lin. Then we collect are things and we hurried down to 7B to wait to board the plane. "John, you are sitting with Hara, Matsuzaki will be sitting with Takigawa, me and Mai will be sitting with each other, and Lin you will be sitting with Yasuhara." Naru said. I nodded.

Ayako's P. O. V:

"Boarding 7B flight to Slovakia will be boarding first class. Everyone stood up and headed towards the line of first class seating. I walk beside Takigawa (Monk) quietly. I looked behind me and saw Mai holding Naru's hand and talking to Masako. "You're still worried about Mai aren't you." Takigawa said. I nodded. "Don't be, Mai is strong and Naru won't let anything happen to her." He said. I smiled, "You're right. I shouldn't worry about her." I said. We enter the first class seating area. I quietly sat near the window. Monk sat down next to me. I buckled in. Seating across from us is Masako and John. Naru and Mai in front of us, and Lin and Yasu were across for them. Then the other passengers boarded the plane. I looked out of the window. "Hello, passengers, this you're caption speaking. We are ready to take off. So please be seated and do not smoke while on board. The weather is nice outside..." I blank out when he was finished talking Takigawa grabbed hold of my hand. I blushed.

Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now. :)

Mai: D-CHAN YOU STOPPED AT A GOOD SPOT!

Me: Heheheheh, well I wanted the readers to guess will happen in next's chapter. XD Please review, it helps me write my story's and it makes me moviated to write the next chapter! XD See you next time. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello readers, sorry for the long late.**

**Mai: *making tea* D-chan do you want some tea?**

**Me: Yes please, okay now who is going to do the disclaimer today. *Pull's a hat out of nowhere. Shuffles the hat and grab a piece of paper* Today the person who is doing the disclaimer is Masako!  
**

**Masako: D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt. She owns the story and the idea.**

**Me: -_-" Okay on with the story.**

**Takigawa's (Monk) P. O. V:**

Ayako fell a sleep and I put my arm around her, not caring who saw us. A woman with bright green eyes and blonde hair came over and ask "What would you like to drink?" She asked. "I will have 2 waters for me and for her." I said. She nodded and skittered off. I suddenly felt really tired. I tired to make my seat comfortable. I lean and fell asleep as soon as i got comfortable.

**Mai's P. O. V:**

I turn around to see Monk and Ayako sleeping. I smiled. I lean onto Naru, feeling really tired. I closed my eye's. I open my eyes to find myself in the spirit plane. I stood up, then I saw Gene. He was smiling. He motion me to follow him. I ran after him. Then we are in a different place. We were standing outside a castle. I saw a young woman walking up and knocking on the door. The door open and the young woman enter the castle. I felt a chill run down my spine. I try to reach out to the young girl but Gene shook his head. I stopped at stared at the creepy castle.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

I felt Mai's head landing on my shoulder. She feel a sleep. I put my arm around her. I went back to the book. "What would you like to drink?" a young girl asked. She was blushing. "I would like some water." I said. The girl nodded. She ran off somewhere. I looked across to see Yusu typing away on his computer. I went back to my book, the book was on how they discover the many body's of young girls in Elizabeth Bathory's castle. I continued to read. Learning more and more. They counted the number of dead, which was a lot. More than 650 young girls were killed. I began to think about the case. I began to think. "Maybe taking this case was not a good idea. It just sounds like the Bloody Labyrinth." I thought. I continued to think.

**John's P. O. V:**

I sat next to Masako. She didn't say much. I began reading one of Mary Higgins Clark book. My favorite Daddy's Little Girl. I looked up to catch Masako staring. She was looking at the book with interested. Then she saw me looking she turn her head quickly. "Do you want me to lend you a book?" I asked her. "What's the book you're reading?" She ask. She brought her sleeve of her kimono up, covering her mouth. "This is one of my favorite Mary Higgins Clark books, Daddy's Little Girl. It is a mystery and thriller story and suspense." I said. She nodded. sounding interest. "I can lend you one of her books." I said. I bend down and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out my second favorite book.

**Masako's P. O. V:**

John pulled out a book. He hold it up to me. It read "Let Me Call You Sweet Heart." By Mary Higgins Clark. "This one is really good to." he said. He handed it to me. "Thank you." I said. I open and began reading the book slowly. "Excuse me. Here is you're waters." The young lady said. "Thank you." I said. John said thank you and we went back to reading are books.

Mai's P. O. V:

Then the scene change, now we are inside the massive castle. the whole tire castle is dark, all except for the glowing torches. The young girl walked up a circler staircase. The science change again. We are now standing a greatly lit hallway. The walls covered with a massive portraits. One was a man and a woman with a little boy on the right side of the man and then there was a little girl standing next to the woman. "This is a family portrait." Gene said. I nodded. "It is time for you to wake up." Gene said, before I could say anything I was startled awake. The air plane ride became really bumpy.

Naru's P. O. V:

Mai woke up with a yelp. I sighed. "Hello passengers, the seat belt sign is on, we are getting some turbulence. So please do not leave your seat. Thank you very much." Then the announcement stopped. Mai sighed. "I had one of those dreams." Mai said. "Tell me about you're dream?" I said. " Well I was standing outside of a castle and it was really dark. They only way I could tell that I was standing in front of a castle it was because of the moon and there were a lot of torches hanging from the wall. Well there is a young woman or a teenager around my and Masako's age. She was standing in front of the wooden door." Mai said.

Masako's P. O. V:

"Then the scene changed and we are now inside of the castle because inside was really dark and there was torches. I saw the young girl again. She was climbing a circler staircase. The scene change again. This time I was in a brightly lit hallway and there is a family portrait. There was a young man and woman in the picture. Also there was two little kids." Mai said. "What happen next?" Naru said. "I saw the young girl in the corner of my eye but I couldn't follow her because I woke up from my dream when we inter the turbulence." she said. "I wonder who were in those portraits?" John said. Mai shrugged her shoulders. "It could possible be the Bathory family portrait." I said. "That can be true." Naru said.

Takigawa's P. O. V:

I woke up when I felt someone shaken me. "Monk wake up." I heard someone say. I open my eyes to look up to see Ayako's face. "Were about to land." Ayako said. I nodded. I rubbed my eyes. I looked out side to see we are coming closer to the ground. I nodded my head. I grabbed hold of Ayako's hand and smile. She smiled back. Then we landed. "Hello passengers welcome to Slovakia, Eastern Europe. When you get inside please go into custom services. Thank you and hope to see you on another flight soon." Then the seatbelt sign was taken off. I stood and grab my back pack.

**I'm going to stop here readers! But if anyone wants to appear in the story and do the disclaimer just send in reviews or PM me! Please review! Thank you.**

**DarknessEclipse342**


	7. Chapter 6

Me:** Hello readers, Welcome to chapter 6! **

**Mai: YAY! **

**Me: I am glad excited for this chapter! :) Now on to the disclaimer!**

**Mai: D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, she wish she does, but she does own the story and the ideas! :)**

**Me: Now on with the story! :) And please review thank you! :)**

**Mai's P. O. V:**

We landed and everything was beautiful. We saw Kirstie standing near a long line of people with signs that had names scribbled on them. When she saw use she smiled. "Hi." she said. "Hi." I said. Naru and the guy's went to get the bags. So we waited for them. "Welcome to Slovakia." She said. We nodded. The guys finally showed up with are luggage. We followed Kirstie towards the exit.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

When we got out of the airport. We were hit by a thick heat wave. We walked towards a big wnite van. We began to load the van with the equipment and the close the trunk with a big "thud". I got in and sat next to Mai. Mai lean against me. I looked over to her. She gave me a small smile at her but she looked really tired. "Mai." I said. "Hmm." she responded. "Go to sleep." I said. She nodded. She lean against me and went to sleep.

**Mai's P. O. V: **

I open my eyes to see I was now in the spirit plane. I saw Gene standing a few yards away. He motion me to follow him. I got to him and he said. " I have something to show you." he said. I nodded. the scene shifted. We were now standing in front of the castle again but the castle was in ruins this time. "Are you sure this is okay?" I heard a voice said. "Of course. What could go wrong." Another voice said. Then 4 teenage's came up the hill into view.

**Naru's P. O. V: **

Mai went to sleep instantly as soon as she hit my shoulder. I smiled and turn back to my book. Kirstie sat in front. Monk, Ayako, and Yasu were sitting in front. Then John, Masako, and Lin sat in the middle. I sat in the back with Mai. She continued to doze. I began reading a book called "The Bloody Countess." by Valentine Penrose. I began reading the book. I grew tired. I could feel my eyelids began to close.

**Mai's P. O. V:**

The teenagers were caring something. I couldn't tell what it was. Then I saw there faces. "Lets go, before we run out of time." one of the teenagers said. I squinted, I could make out long hair and a skirt on the teenager figures. I watch then head towards the ruins of the castle. The scene shifted. I was now in the ruins of the castle. "Put the board down there, and get the candles out please." one of the teenagers said. "Okay Helen." one of the other teenagers said. They sat in a circle.

**Me: Well I am going to stop here readers. If there is any questions let me know and what do you think is going to happen in Mai's dream? Well stay tune please.**

**Everyone: Bye for now and we hope you enjoy the story so far. **

**Me: Bye and see you next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello readers, I am sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Mai: D-chan do you want some tea?**

**Me: Yes please, thank you, okay who is going to do the disclaimer today. *Pull out a hat out of nowhere.* Today we are having John doing the disclaimer. Thank you John.**

**John: Sure thing D-chan. D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, she wish's she does. but she does own the story, the idea and the plot. **

**Me: Thank you, John. Well on to the story. :)  
**

**Mai: Please review, thank you. :)**

**Mai's P.O.V:**

I watch as the girl's began to light candles. The candle's gave some light, I could see there face's. They were wearing blue skirts and white blouse's. They looked like they came from a private high school students. Sitting in the middle was a ouija board. I frown. They shouldn't be doing this. I try to step closer but Gene grabbed my hand and shook his head. I stared at the three teenage girl's. They began. "Is there any spirit's here?" One of them said. The ouija board's pointer began to move. "Yes." The girl said. "What's you're name?" They asked, the pointer began to move again. "S. A. R. A. H." One of the girls read aloud. "How old are you?" The girl with long brown hair pulled into a high pony tail asked. The pointer moved again. "18." "Why are you still here?" They asked, I began to feel chills, they ran down my spines.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

I woke up an hour later. I looked down to see Mai, who is still sleeping, I smiled. Then I turn my head and stared out of the window. We were in a valley, and in the distance you could make out the mountains. The sun began to dip low in the sky. Making the sky change to a pink and orange color. "We will be there soon we only have to get past the village of Čachtice." Kirstie said. I nodded. Then Takigawa yawned and stretch his arms. "Are we almost there, Naru?" He said. "Not yet we have to pass a village called Čachtice." I said. He nodded. I stared at my book that is laying on my lap. "The Bloody Countess." by Valentine Penrose is the book that I am reading, so far I have only made it past Chapter 3, page 56. I open and began to read again, flipping through the pages.

**Mai's P. O. V:  
**

I watch the girl's continued. I felt another chill. ".I. W.A.S. M.U.R.D.E.R, L.E.A.V.E. B.E.F.O.R.E. S.H.E. C.O.M.E.S." The girl said. "What do you mean before who comes." A girl asked, her friends began to become closer together. "E.L.I.Z.A.B.E.T.H. B.A..." the candle's flicker. "What is it saying? Why did you stopped?" The girl said. "I don't know why it stopped and she said a name Elizabeth." The girl said. Then a girl from the group got up and began to walk away. "Helen, where are you going? Come back here!" One of her friends called. I got a bad feeling about this. "Wait don't go that way! You'll be killed if you go that way!" I shouted. I try to run after the girl. But she was far ahead and then she disappeared in the dark. Her friends got up. "Helen come back!" One of the girl's said. They chased after her. My heart beat faster. Then the scene changed.

**Masako's P. O. V:**

I began to feel dizzy as we got closer to the castle, "What is this?" I thought to myself. I saw a woman with long brown hair, wearing a plain white dress. She was really pale. She was mouthing words, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. It sounded muffle, then I heard "Leave, while you can..." it was really faint. "Why?" I said to the spirit. She began to talk but then I heard a evil laughter. I began to sweat. I could feel the blood leaving my face. "Masako are you okay? You are really pale." John said. "I don't feel so well all of sudden." I said weakly. "Do you sense something?" Naru said. "I sense a woman with long brown hair and she is wearing a plain white dress. She is speaking but I can't hear her. But she did said "Leave, while you can.." but that is all I could make out and I heard some evil laughter." I said. "Lin." Naru said. Lin nodded and began to write down what I described. "Also Kirstie can you open a window back here?" John said.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

The castle came into view. I notice that Masako began to sweat and become really pale as we get closer to the castle. She described a girl. Kirstie open the window, a nice cool breeze came blowing in the car. Making my hair blow in my face. Then before we know it Masako eye's rolled up into her head and she passed out. John gently caught her before she hit the side of the car's door. I sighed. Lin continued to write. "Kirstie did any of you're tourist collapse?" I asked Kirstie. "Yes sometimes, and they wake up saying that they saw a girl with long brown hair and wearing a plain dress telling them to leave the castle." Kirstie said. Lin stopped writing. Everyone looked up, except Mai, who was still sleeping.

**Mai's P. O. V:  
**

I was now in the spirit plane. Gene stood there and pointed in front of me, there I turn to see the spirit of the girl named Helen. She looked at me. "Leave, she is coming... " She said. "Who is coming?" I said. But I was standing alone with Gene, she disappeared. I sighed, then the scene changed and I was now standing in the middle of the castle. I saw a tub. There was candles for light. The door creaked open, a woman stepped in the room. Her shoes made clicking sound. The woman had long red hair. A maid came in holding a big jar. "Lindia." The woman said. The maid quickly came over, the maid had long brown hair and she was wearing a white dress. She helped the woman out of her gown. The gown crumbled to the ground. The woman got into the tub. The maid poured red liquid onto her. I covered my mouth. The red liquid was human blood.

**Me: Well I am going to stop here reader's.**

**Everyone: We hoped you enjoy the chapter. **

**Me: I will update soon. **

**Everyone: See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello readers. **

**Everyone: Welcome to chapter 8! **

**Me: Who is going to do the disclaimer today, *pull's hat out of nowhere.* Today we have Yasu doing the disclaimer! **

**Yasu: D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, but she does own the story, the plot, and the ideas. **

**Me: Thank you, and on with the story! :)**

**Mai's P. O. V:**

I watched in horror. I covered my mouth. The scene faded. Gene and I were now standing in the spirit plane. The orbs floated around. Gene took my hands and said. "It's time for you to wake up." I woke up to see I am leaning against Naru's shoulder. I moved. Naru turned towards me. "Mai we are almost at Čachtice Castle." He said. I nodded. "Naru, I had a dream." I said. He nodded. Before I could open my mouth, the car stopped. "Welcome to Čachtice Castle." Kirstie said. The doors open. "The driver will help you unload you're things. I am going to tell my parents that you are here." Kirstie said. Everyone nodded. We began to unload are equipment from the van.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

"Mai I want you to tell me you're dream." I said. Mai nodded her head. "Well it started with a 3 teenagers that were wearing white blouse's and blue skirt's, they began to light candles. They also brought a ouija board with them. They sat around in a circle. They. Began to ask question. Which is funny the ghost responded right after there questions." Mai paused. I nodded my head for her to continue. "The ghost warned them to leave before she comes. One of the girls asked who was coming. The ghost began to say a name but stopped in mid sentence." Mai said.

**Masako's P. O. V: **

I woke up in the car, I got up and got out. I saw that the boys were carrying the equipment up to the castle. John saw me get up. "Masako how are u feeling?" He asked. "A little better." I said. I stared at the castle. I felt a shiver go up my back. John was carrying the last box of equipment. I walked next to him. We made it up to the top of the hill. It had a full view of Čachtice village. I began to feel light headed again. We enter base. Mai just finished talking.

**Mai's P. O. V: **

Masako and John stepped into the room when I just finished telling my dream. Naru put his hand to his chin, he was thinking. "Takigawa, John, do some exorcists. Miss Hara and Miss. Matsuzaki do a walk through of the castle." Naru said. Then Kirstie came in the room followed by a woman. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her eye's were dark brown eyes. "Mr. Shibuya, this is my mother." Kirstie said. Naru stood up. "Hello Mrs. Jokio. These are my assistance's Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama." Naru said. "Thank you for taking the case Mr. Shibuya." She said. "Do you know anything about this castle?" Naru said.

**John's P. O. V:**

Monk and I continued to walk through the castle. "Man this is so boring!" Monk shouted. I sweat dropped. "There hasn't been any activities yet." I said. We walked a couple times. "John do you know anything about Elizabeth Bathory?" Monk asked me. "I only known a little bit about her, but they are mostly legend." I said. "Oh and what legends are those?" Monk said. "Well there was a legend where they believed that Elizabeth Bathory would drain the blood of her victims and she would bathe in their blood. It was believed if you bathed in the blood of the young that you would regain you're youth." I said. "Gross it reminds me of our old case that we had years ago, The Bloodstained Labyrinth Case." He said.

**Ayako's P. O. V:**

We walked around the castle. Masako didn't seem pale anymore. We walked in silence. The stones making click clack from my high heels. "Masako do you sense anything yet?" I asked. She brought her sleeves to her mouth covering her mouth and nose. She looked around and shook her head. "No I don't sense anything." Masako said. I sighed. We continue to walk down the hall. I turn around and saw that Masako stopped her tracks. "Masako what's wrong?" I asked her. "I feel a really strong presence here, and a horrible smell." She said. "A horrible smell?" I said. I didn't smell anything. "It smells like blood." She said. She became really pale.

**Naru's P. O. V: **

Mrs. Jokio, left the room after she answered some of my questions. "Kirstie could you stay I want to questions for you." I said. She nodded. "Did you ever had teenagers sneak here at night time?" I asked. "Yes , many times." She said. "Did anyone disappeared?" I asked. "Yes only one has disappeared. Her friends said she just got up and walked away from them." She said. "Did the girls ever mention about having a ouija board?" I said. She nodded. "They did mention it." She said. "Do you have a newspaper article?" I asked. "No not anymore it happen 3 months ago." She said. "Thank you." I said. She nodded and got up and left. As soon as she left. "Yasuhara would look up the missing students and research the castle history." I said. "I'm on it." He said and then he was gone. 

**Mai's P. O. V:**

As soon as Yasu left the room, Masako and Ayako came in. Ayako was helping Masako. Masako looked really pale. "What's wrong Masako?" I said. "There is a strong presence of a spirit and a smell of blood." She said. I felt a chill go down my spine. It reminded me of are case known as The Bloodstained Labyrinth. I felt another shiver go down my spine. Naru lay out the map of the castle. I looked at the map. "Masako was it near a tower?" I asked. She nodded her head weakly. I felt the chill get more intense. "That is where I had a dream. The Maid was walking towards a tower." I said remembering my dream when we were on the plane. Naru put his hand to his chin. He was deep in thought. "Mai, please make some tea for me." He said. I nodded and walked out of the base in search of a kitchen to make Naru some tea.

**Me: Well I am going to stop here, readers. **

**Everybody: Please review, thank you. **

**Me: See you next time! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait. Who want's to do the disclaimer?**

**Mai: D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, she wish's she does, but she does own the story, the plot, and the idea. **

**Me: Thank you, now on with the story!**

**Mai: Please review, thank you! :)**

**Mai's P. O. V:**

I walked outside. I found Kirstie's house. I knock on the door. The door swing open and reviled Mrs. Jokio. "Oh hello dear. Do you need anything?" She asked me. "Yes, can I borrow you're kitchen?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course." She said. She let me step inside. The house gave off a cozy feeling. She walked ahead of me. "Here's the kitchen, if you need anything let me know." Mrs. Jokio said. "Thank you." She left the kitchen and turned a right. I poured water into the tea pot. I place the tea pot on the stove. I manage to turn on the stove. I waited. I was in deep thought that the whistle from the tea pot made me jump. I sigh. I place a tea bag of Earl Grey. I place the tea cups on a tray. I walked out of the front door. "Thank you." I called behind me. I headed towards the castle.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

I stood over the map of the castle. Mai enter the base with a tray of tea. The sent of Earl Grey filled the air. She place a cup in front of me. "Thank you Mai." I said. She smiled and nodded. She sat down in a chair. Masako was laying down and Ayako was watching her. I continued to study the map. "Yo Naru." Takigawa said as he enter the base. With John behind him. "Did you find anything?" I said. "No nothing." Takigawa said. "Well I want you to go to the wall near the tower." I said. "Naru, may I ask why?" John said. "Masako said she smelled a weak scent of blood there." I said.

**Ayako's P. O. V:**

Masako was sleeping in her bed. She was still pale. I sighed. Mai came in the room. "Hi Ayako. How is Masako?" Mai said. "She is sleeping now, but she still a little bit pale." I said. Mai nodded. She sat down in the chair the opposite to me. "Monk and John didn't find anything yet. Naru sent them to the wall near the tower." Mai said. I nodded. She let out a yawn. "Mai get some sleep you look tired." I said. She nodded. She closed her eye's. Then she was now sleeping. I stiffle a yawn, trying not to fall a sleep. My eye lids began to get heavy. I smack my cheeks, trying to stay awake.

**Mai's P. O. V:**

I fell a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I open my eye's. I was now in the spirit plane. Orbs were floating around. I sat up and saw Gene. He had that smile that I sometimes see on Naru. He extended his hand. I took it and he helped me up to my feet. The scene changed. I was now standing in the middle of the castle. I got a chill. There were two figures in cloacks, hiding their faces. They were making a circle with a star. I got a chill. They were doing some sort of ritual. I looked at Gene. He was frowning. Candles were in a perfect circle. They began to chant. The wind began to blow. The chanting got louder and louder. Then standing in the circle was a woman in a fancy gown.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

I stared at the monitors. Mai was sleeping. Ayako was keeping an eye on them. "Naru, I got the information you wanted." Yasu said. He smiled. I nodded. "The girl that disappeared three months ago was name Helen Scaker, her friends said they went up to the castle at dark to contact any ghost, but in the middle of contacting the ghost, she got up and walked away towards the castle. Then she disappeared in the dark. Her friends chased after her, but they couldn't find her." He said. I nodded. "What else." I said. "Well the girls go to this privite school, from the discription from their uniform. The school's name is Angel Arch School." Yasuhara said. I continue to look over the paper.

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here. See you later and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me: Hello readers, sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews! :) Now shall we get this story on the road. :) Who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Yasu: I'll do it! Okay, D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt! But she does own the story and the idea! **

**Me: Thank you, okay now on with the story! **

**Mai: Please review, thank you!**

**Mai's P. O. V:**

Her long red hair was pulled high into a bun, her fancy gown was dark red. She open her eye's. Her dark brown eye's send chill's down my spine. The figure in the clock knell down. "My lady." The person said. The woman looked down at the knelling figure. The woman gave a loud laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH! I AM FINALLY FREE!" It send chills down my spine. She floated around. She began to flicker. "AHHHH, I AM WEAK FOR BEING TRAP HERE FOR SO MANY YEARS!" She said. The knelling figure spoke. "The castle has become a tourist attraction and a lot of young girls come." The clocked figure said. The woman turn towards the knelling figure. Her mouth inch towards a creepy smile. She looked boney and sunken skin. Her eye's were no longer dark brown but deep black orbs. "PERFECT." She said. She gave one last grin and then she faded away. Next thing I knew I was standing in spirit plane.  
Gene put a hand on my shoulder. "It's time for you to wake up." He said. I open my eye's and saw Ayako sleeping. Masako was sitting up right in bed. She looked over and saw that I was awake. "So you are finally awake." Masako said. I nodded. "You had a dream?" She asked. "Yes, it was a dream of a hooded clock figure and the person was doing some sort of ritual and then this woman appeared and she was wearing a fancy dress. She had long red hair and dark brown eye's." I said. Masako turn pale. "Are you okay?" I asked. " I had the same dream." She quietly said.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

I looked at the paper's. "There is also a newspaper article's about the disappearance of Helen Scaker." Yasu said as he handed me a piece of paper. I began to skim through the papers. "Also a 26 year old girl name Sam White disappeared a day later in the search party for Helen. They put the search on hold." Yasu said. I put the paper down. "I want you to bring the girls that were involved. We need to interview them." I said. Yasu nodded. John and Takigawa enter the room. I looked at them. "We didn't find anything strange near the wall. When we did are exoristims, nothing happen." Takigawa said. I nodded. "Naru, there is a weird sound down the hallway near the girls room." Lin said. "What is the sound?" I asked. "It's a knocking sound. I am also hearing a woman's voice. It's saying "Come to me, come to me, come to me!" Over and over again." Lin said. I bolted out of the door towards the girl's room.

**Mai's P. O. V:**

I gasp. We had the same dream. All of sudden I felt a chill. Masako became really pale. There began to hear knocking sounds. They were coming outside of the room. I began to feel another chill. I smelled a musky and really faint scent of blood. Masako grabbed my arm. I heard a voice. "Come to me, come to me, come to me!" It was familiar. I began to feel another chill. It suddenly stop. Naru was standing the door way. I sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" He asked, he looked really worried. I nodded. "We are okay." I said. Ayako woke up in a couple minutes later. We headed towards the base. "Tomorrow we are going to bring the girls that are friends to Helen Scaker." Naru said. I nodded. We headed towards are rooms. I gave Naru a kiss and a hug. "Good night Naru." I said. He smiled and hug me and said. "Good night Mai." Then he left with Lin. They headed towards their room. I followed Ayako and Masako back to are room. Day 1 is over.

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here. **

**Everyone: See you next time.**

**Me: I'll update soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello readers! I am sorry for keeping you waiting. But I am back.**

Everyone: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 11! XD

Me: :) Okay, now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Mai: I'll do it, okay, D- chan does not own Ghost Hunt, but she does own the story, the plot, and the idea.

Me: Thank you Mai, okay now on with the story and please review! Thank you!

Day 2

June 20...

MAI's P. O. V:

I feel the sweat coming down my forehead, a woman's evil laugh echoed around the dark camper. I looked at my hands they were ashie white. I could feel the cloth that I am wearing, it was itchy and dirty. I could smell a rustic smell in the room. I looked around, I was in a jail cell. "I must be in the dungeons" I said. I looked around. The walls were small and they were made of stones. I looked and saw the bars of the door. There wasn't much light but I could see perfectly. My hair was longer. I got up and walk towards the iron gate, I heard girls screaming and moaning. I watch in horror. There were bodies every where. They were tortured. I fell back wards. Then I woke up from my dream. It was morning now. Masako was still a sleep, but Ayako's bed was empty. I could hear the shower running. I sighed in relief. "It was only a dream." I mumbled to myself. Masako began to shift. Then she woked up. "Good morning Mai." Masako said. Then she streatched her arms and yawned. I smiled, "Good Morning Masako." I said. Then our bathroom door open. Ayako came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long red dress with black high heels. A towel was covering her head. "I'm going to go take a shower." I said. They nodded. Masako still seem pale. Ayako handed Masako a book to read. I walked into the bathroom to take my shower.

Naru's P. O. V:

I sat in a chair. I was waiting for Yasu to arrive with the two students who knew Helen Scaker. Lin sat in front of video monitors and he was clicking away on his laptop. I waited for Mai to wake up and come to base. I sent Brown and Takigawa to hunt for information. The door open. I looked up from my book and I saw Yasu and two other girls behind him. He stood in the door way. "Hey Naru, I found them." Yasu said. "Thank you, now please come in and sit down." I said. The two girls hestitated for a second before entering the room. "What are you're names? I asked. "I'm Anna Yashio and she is Katie Hanishodo." the girl said. She was wearing a school uniform and her long blonde hair was held into a pony tail. She had dark brown eye's. The girl known as Katie, had long brown hair but it was held into pig tails. She worn the same uniform. She sat quietly next to her friend. Silently playing with her hands. "Are you close friends with Helen Scaker?" I asked. "Yes we were in till she disappeared." Anna said. Katie sadely looked down at her hands. "What is wrong?" I asked. I looked directly at Katie. She looked up and she had dull eye's. "Katie has some depression and she is feeling really guitly because she believes that Helen's disappearance was her fault." Anna said. She looked at her friend with a sad face. "Well could you tell me what happen?" I asked. "We headed towards the castle and we were planing on using a Oujia board. We contacted a ghost. That is when Helen started to acted weird. In the middle of the contacting of the ghost she got up and walked towards the castle. We tried calling her out but she acted like she couldn't hear us. We began to run after her but she was quick and she is known for having injury's to her legs a lot. Then we lost her when we got close towards the old tower." Anna said.

Masako's P. O. V:

I finally changed into my kimono. I was wearing a green one with white water lilies. Mai came out of the bathroom and she was fully dressed. I decided to go to the bathroom and wash my face. I enter the bathroom quietly. I enter the bathroom. I stared into the mirror. Fear came over me. I saw a face of a woman, her brown eye's stared at me and she had this really creepy smile on her face. She was saying something but I couldn't hear it, but I could tell she was saying. I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The door swinged open. Mai was standing in the door way. "What's wrong Masako?" She said. I ran into her. I felt many tears in my eye's. "There was a woman's face in the mirror staring at me. Her brown eye's were looking directly at me, she had this creepy smile and she was saying something but I couldn't hear what it was. I believe she was saying "Come to me!" over and over again." I said. I was shacking. Mai hugged me. "It's alright now. She isn't here anymore. It's okay." Mai said. Ayako walked into the room. But soon came back. "What ever it was it isn't happy. Look at the mirror." Ayako said. Mai let me go. We walked in the bathroom. There was a faint smell of blood. We stared in at the mirror. The mirror had so many shatter and there was something red written on the mirror. It said. "COME TO ME!"

Me: Well I am going to stop here readers.

Everyone: See ya next time.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me: Hi readers! Thank you for the reviews! :) Now shall we get this story started. Masako take it away! :)**

**Masako: D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, but she does own the story and the idea's.**

**Me: Please review and if you have any questions, you can leave them in reviews or you can PM them to me. Now on with the story! :)**

**Everyone: Enjoy! :)**

**Mai's P. O. V:**

Our eye's stared at the mirror. The letters were crimson colored. Masako was crying hard and turn even more pale. I stared at the letters. Then I smell the faint smell of blood got stronger. We finally back away from the bathroom. Masako was still crying. She looked like she was about to faint. Ayako closed the door. Her brown eye's showed how worried she was. I led Masako towards her bed. She finally sat down on her bed. I sat next to her. "The ghost is getting stronger." Ayako said. I nodded. Masako crying stopped. "She is after one of us." Masako said. I looked at Ayako. She seem a little pale. Her eyes were roaming around the room. "I believe we should go to base and get out of here." I said. Masako nodded.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

"You said that she disappeared around the tower." I said. Anna nodded. "We search for 3 hours and there wasn't any sign of her. Then we decided to call the police." Anna said. I looked at Katie she became more pale. Anna notice this. "Katie saw something that night to." Anna said. "What did she see?" I asked. Katie looked at Anna and she nodded her head, as if she was giving her permission to talk about it. "Katie was being the look out for me, just in case if Helen comes back. While I called for the police." Anna said. I nodded waiting for her to continue.

**Mai's P. O. V:**

Masako finally calm down and we decided to go to base. I walked next to Masako and Ayako walked behind us. We walked in the room and saw two other girls. My eye's widen in shock. They were wearing the same school uniform that Helen was wearing. Naru looked up. The girls looked behind them and saw us. "Who are they?" The girl said with the blonde hair said. "This is my assistant and girlfriend Mai Taniyama, then we have Masako Hara a famous medium, and that is Ayako Matsuzaki a shrine maiden." Naru said. I waved.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

"Hi, I'm Anna Yashi and this is Katie Hanishodo." Anna said. "It's nice to meet you." Mai said and they shook hands. "Now where were we?" Anna said. "You told me that you were calling the police while Katie was looking out if Helen came back." I said. "Oh yes. Well when I was in the middle of the call, Katie screamed. I turn around to see why she was screaming. She was crying and pointing. I looked where she was pointing at. We saw a woman she has sunken skin and black orbs for eyes , and there was a horrible smell. She had some red liquid covered her." Anna said. I looked at Mai she shivered. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. She mouthed some words and I nodded.

**Masako's P. O. V:**

I turn pale. They just described Elizabeth Bathory. "Did she have red hair?" Mai asked. "Yes and there was a strong smell of blood." Anna said. With that Mai and I shared a look. "We ran, and when we were down the hill the police arrived and are parents showed up to pick us up." Anna said. "Then there was searched but another person disappeared from the search." Anna said. "Thank you for the information." Naru said. The girls nodded. "Yasu would you please show these girls out." Naru said. Yasu nodded. They walked out. But Katie stopped and looked directly at me. Her dull blue eye's stared into mine. She had a pleading look. I nodded my head, understanding what she was saying. She nodded her head and then left.

**Me: I am going to stop here readers. **

**Everyone: See ya later readers! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Me: Hi readers, sorry for the wait, and thank you for reviewing! :) Now who want's to do the disclaimer?

*Silence*

Me: ... *looks around* Nobody is here. I guess I am going to have to do the disclaimer, okay, I do not own Ghost Hunt, they belongs to Fuyumi Ono, but I do own the story and the plot. Please review, and if you have any questions or concern's about the story, you can leave them in reviews or you can PM them to me, I'll be very happy to answer them. Now on with the story and enjoy! :)

Takigawa's P. O. V:

"Takigawa, go exorcist around the tower." Naru said to me. I nodded my head, "Father Brown will come with you and assist you in this process. Mai and Miss. Hara I want you to go back to you're room. Matsuzaki go with them and stay with them, and also make a lot of charms." Naru said. She nodded. Mai helped Masako back to their room, Ayako walked ahead of them... John walked ahead of me. He enter our room. I was out side the door. Ayako looked at me. "You better be careful." Ayako said. I nodded my head. But before I could enter my room, Ayako gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she enter her room. I stood in the hallway, blushing like crazy. "Koff." someone said behind me. I turned around and saw John standing outside of the door, already to go. I turn a bright red. "Um how long have you been standing there?" I asked. He smiled, "The whole time." John said. I scratch my head. "I am going to guess you two are dating." He said. I sighed. "Yes, since the last case ended." I said. He smiled. I went into the room to change into my robes and grab my beads. I walked out of the room. John and I walked towards the tower. We walked in silence. As we got near the tower the tempter dropped quickly. It was very cold, you could see you're breath.

Normal's P. O. V:

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip...

A hooded figure stood before a bath, that was filled with blood.

Inside of the bath tup was a woman...

She was bathing in the blood...

Her skin became young quickly...

Her hair and eye's became sinner...

"You've done very well." The figure in the bath tup said...

"Thank you, my lady." The hooded figure said...

"But I need more." The woman's voice crackled...

"There will be more very soon, my lady." The hooded figure said...

This made the woman very happy, her face had a creepy smile...

"Good. You may go now." The woman said...

The hooded figure bowed and left the room through a secret passage way...

Ayako's P. O. V:

Masako didn't feel good, on the way to our room Masako became dizzy and nearly collapse. Mai grabbed hold of her. "What's wrong Masasko?" Mai said. "I feel very weak all of sudden." Masako said. Now that Takigawa left with John to exorcist the tower. Inside are room. I quietly sat at a desk that was facing Mai and Masasko. Masako sat down on her bed and fell a sleep. I started to make the charms. I got 3 done. "Mai this is yours, do not lose it, it will protect you." I said. "Thanks Ayako." Mai said. She gave me a smiled. She sat down in a chair. I placed Masako's charm into her hand. I place mine in my pocket. Next I made more charms. I placed them on our door and in the bathroom, over are beds. "Mai could you give me a hand." I said. No answer. "Mai!" I said louder. I turn around, to find Mai fast a sleep in the chair. I relaxed. I sighed. Then I place the rest of the charms around the room. Next thing I knew Mai started screaming in her sleep. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She wouldn't stop screaming. Masako woke up and I ran over to Mai. "Mai! Wake up Mai!" I shouted. Then I had to slap her, just like I had to do when were on that weird case.

Naru's P. O. V:

I heard Mai's scream, I leapt up from my chair, and ran out of the room, my heart was pounding. Lin followed right behind me. I ran and quickly swing the door open. Ayako and Masako was taking care of Mai. Who was crying. "What happen?" I said as I walked towards Mai. Mai let go of Ayako and grabbed a hold of me. I wrapped my arms around her.. I looked at Ayako for an explanation. "Mai had another one of her dreams." Ayako said. I nodded. Mai stopped sniffling. "It was horrible." Mai said. She still had a tight grip on me. " I grabbed Mai and lead her towards a chair. I had her sit down on my lap. Mai calmed down when Lin handed her a cup of tea.. Mai took the tea. She took a small sip of tea. "Tell me what happen." I said. She nodded her head. She began to tell her dream. In detail. When she was finally done, Matsuzaki and Miss. Hara turned really pale. "Lin we are going to have a seance." I said. "Miss. Hara could you please lead us in the seance?" I asked. She weakly nodded her head.

Me: I am going to stop here readers.

Everyone: *Appeared*

Me: Where have you all been?!

Mai: Out of tea, so I went to go get some. Naru and Lin tagged along.

Me: *Looked at Masako*

Masako: I had to go to work, I had a busy schedule today and I had to help this poor child's soul to rest.

Me: *Looking at John*

John: I had to go over to the church and help Father Takaya with the children.

Me: *Looking at Ayako and Monk*

Ayako: We went on a date to the park.

Me: See you later readers.

Everyone: See you later.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

**Me: Hello readers, sorry for the wait and thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Naru: Mai, tea please.**

**Mai: Coming Naru, hey D-chan do you want some tea?**

**Me: Yes please, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Mai: Sure, D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, it belongs to Fuyumi Ono, but D-chan does own the story and the plot.**

**Me: Thank you Mai, please review, and if you have any questions, please leave them in the reviews or PM them to me, I will be very happy to answer them. Now on with the story! :)**

**Mai: *hands me a cup of Earl Grey tea***

**Me: Thank you Mai! :)**

**Mai's P. O. V:**

Everyone was running around the room, trying to get ready for the seance. When it was time for the seance, Mrs. Jokio and Kirstie came in the room, I stood beside Monk and John. "Shall we comince with the seance now that everyone is here." Masako said. Everyone nodded. Naru, Lin, Kirstie, Mrs. Jokio, and Masako sat around a table. In the middle of the table was a candle burning. Which gave off a glow and made everything look creepy. Masako took a breath. "Is their any spirits here, please knock once for yes and no knock means no." Masako said. There was a knock. "You can invite you're self into my body to communicate with the living." Masako said. Masako eye's rolled up into her head. Then her head snap back up. She began to shiver. "Who are you?" Naru said. "My name is Helen." The spirit said. Masako's voice change to a kinder voice but not a shy voice. "Do you know that you're dead?" Naru asked. "Yes." Helen said. Masako's face change to a sad look and she had a small sad smile on her face. "Where are you?" Naru said. "I'm in the castle somewhere very dark." Masako said. I began to feel a chill. The hair on my neck began to stand up. I began to look around. But I didn't see anyone. I began to smell a small amount of blood. Masako's face changed it's expression. It turn to look in horror and fear. "She's here." Masako said. "Who's here?" Naru asked. Kirstie looked confused. Except for Mrs. Jokio. "It's her!" Masako shouted. Then I felt the Helen leave Masako's body. Masako opened her eye's. As soon as she did. She placed her sleve up to her mouth. "There is another spirit, she is much stronger than the other spirits here. All of the spirits feared her." Masako said. "Who is it?" Naru asked. "It's the spirit of Elizabeth Bathory. That spirit name Helen ran away because she is scared of her." Mrs. Jokio said. Her eye's were wide and had this creepy smile on her face. Then I heard a rumbling behind me. I turn around to find a hole in the castle's wall. A horrid smell came from the wall.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

Mai backed away from the wall. Monk and John step back. Holding there noises. Masako became very pale. "What a horrible smell." Masako said. Then she passed out. I grabbed my flashlight. "It smells like rotting flesh." Mai said. I nodded. I flashed my flashlight into the dark hole. Mai let out a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She covered her face and ran into my arms. In the hole showed two decomposed bodies. Monk and John back away. Disgust was written on there face. Kirstie face looked in horror. Mrs. Jokio stood still, letting the shadow cover her face. "Lin call the police." I said. Lin nodded, taking out his phone. He began to dial the polices number, which he asked Kirstie for. She told him. "I'm going back home with my mother." Kirstie said afterwards, I nodded. I hugged Mai intill she stopped crying.

**... 20 minutes later...**

The police arrived. I lead them to the hole near the tower. Their eye's became big from shock. They nodded each other. One grabbed his walkie talkie, he began talking into it. Then the police turn to us. "Why are you all here?" The police officer asked. "The Jokio family asked us to investigate this castle." I said. "What are you investigating?" The other police officer asked. "The supernatural." I said. The officers looked at each other. "Shouldn't you be trying to identify the bodies." I said. The police quickly went towards the wall and block the hole. Mai walked over to me. "Masako is not feeling good, so Ayako is taking her back to our room to lay down." She said. I looked at my watch. It read "12:22 A.M." I nodded my head. "Mai, go to bed." I said. She nodded and let out a yawn. I gave her a kissed on the forehead. She nodded her head. Monk and John went with her towards the base. I sighed. "Lin." I said. "Let's go to base, the reporters are coming soon." I said. Lin nodded. We walked down the step hill towards home base before the media showed up.

**Normal P. O. V:**

The police identify the bodies of Helen Scaker and the missing firefighter named Sam White, who went missing during the search party...

It ended up on the top of the news...

The word spreed fast...

Mrs. Jokio and her family were now surrounded by the media...

**John's P. O. V:**

Monk threw the newspaper onto the table. "It's in the front news." Ayako said. "I wonder when the funerals are?" Mai said. Then we heard a knock at the door. Mai quickly came to the door. Standing in the door way was Kirstie. "What's wrong?" Naru asked. "My mother has been acting really strange ever since the bodies were found." Kirstie said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well she has been mumbling strange words and she sometimes leaves the house for hours and sometime she doesn't come home right away. I beginning to worry about her." Kirstie said. She looked around the room. Naru put his hand to his chin. All you could hear was the sounds of Lin's keyboards clicking and clacking go on. Then Mai placed a cup of tea in front of Kirstie. "You say hours. How many hours?" Naru said. "Sometimes an hour or 4 hours at most." Kirstie said. "Thank you for you're information." Naru said. "Oh I almost forgot, I see her sometimes go to the tower and when I turn away for a second, she is gone." Kiristie said. We nodded, after she drank her tea, she left and quickly went home. "Do you supposed that she is possessed by one of the spirits?" I asked. "Maybe but is hard to tell. The first time we meet her she acted a little strange." Yasu said. "Naru what if Mrs. Jokio is the hooded figure from my dream!" Mai shouted. Everyone turn to look at her. "She did say that she see's her near the tower and when she turns her back for a couple seconds and looks back and finds that she is not there." Takigawa said. "But how?" I said. "Remember the Bloody Labyrinth where there was a secret room? What if there is a secret chamber near the tower!" Mai said. We looked at Naru. "It's a possibility." Naru said. "But where would the entrance be then?" I asked. "That's a good question." Naru said. "Naru, I'm picking up some knocking sounds." Lin said. Naru stood up. "Where?" Naru asked.

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now.**

**Everyone: See ya later! **

**Me: See you next time! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hi readers, I am so sorry for the long wait! I started school this weekend, so this week has been keeping me really busy lately. So I probably won't be able to update anytime soon, but maybe this weekend I can update my story. But thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, it belongs to Fuyumi Ono, but I do own the story, the plot, and my OC's. **

**Please review and if you have questions or concerns for this story,please leave them in reviews or you can PM me, I will be happy to answer them. Thank you. On with the story!**

**DarknessEclipse342**

**... Day 3 ...**

**... June 21/ 2014 ...**

**Masako's P. O. V: **

Everyone stayed quiet . "It's coming from the tower." Lin said. Mai froze into place. Her eyes became dull. I place my sleeve up to cover my mouth. " A spirit has just possessed Mai." I said. "Wait, I believe it is Helen." I said. She smiled. "I am Helen, I came to warn you about something important. Her spirit is getting stronger by each day. There will be a new victim by tomorrow." With that I felt Helen leave Mai's body. Mai's body fell forward. Naru caught her, just as she was about to hit the floor. "Naru the knocking has stopped." Lin said. Naru placed Mai into a soft chair. Suddenly the door open quickly. Kirstie barged into the room. "My mother is gone!" Kirstie said. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean you're mother disappeared?" Naru said. "Mother wasn't feeling well this morning, so I went into town to go get some headache medicine and do some grocery shopping, well mother rest in her room in till I get back. But as soon as I got home, I found the door open and my mother was nowhere to be found in the house." Kirstie said. Naru turned to the cameras. "Lin look through the video feeds. Miss. Matsuzaki, Miss. Hara, John, Takigawa I want you to go with Miss. Jokio to look for her mother. Mai, Lin, and I will stay here and Lin call the police. Everyone stay together." Naru said. We nodded. John and Takigawa (Monk) left the room. Me and Ayako followed after them, Kirstie.

**Mai's P. O. V:  
**

I woke up in the chair. Naru and Lin were looking at the video feeds. I looked around the room. "Where is everyone?" I said. Naru turned around. He smiled and he let out a sigh of relief. "They are out looking for Miss. Jokio's mother. She disappeared." Naru said. I suddenly felt a chill. It felt like we were being watch. I looked around the room. Naru twitch. Suddenly the room's tempter dropped down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHH!" A woman's laughter could be heard. I felt chills going down my spine. I grabbed onto Naru's arm. He placed his arm around me and pull me behind me. Lin let out a whistle. Then a cry of pain came. The room's temperature slowly became back to normal. I looked up at Naru, he had a grime look on his face. We began to watch the video feeds. Some movement caught my attention. "Naru back up this video." I said. Lin back up the video. "There!" I shouted and pointed towards the movement. Lin clicked and began to clean the image and make it focus. standing there was Mrs. Jokio, wearing a black cloak... My mouth dropped open. Then she pull the hood on and press her hand to the wall and began to chant something in Latin. Then a passage way opened up. She then walked towards the entrance.

**What you are going to see in the next chapter!**

**Normal P. O. V:**

Everyone stare in shock. Nobody moved. When Kirstie learn this she fell to her knees. She was in shocked. She began to repeat over and over and over again, "This has to be a lie" , nobody knew what to think or do...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here. **

**Everyone: See you next time! **

**Next time in The Case Of Elizabeth Bathory!...**

It was Mrs. Jokio who has been behind it the whole time...

But why?

What is Kirstie going to think when she finds out?

What are we going to do?!

Well find out in the next chapter and stay tune! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hello readers, thank you for reviewing! :) Now who wants to do the disclaimer? How about you Monk.  
**

**Monk: Uh...?**

**Me: *Sweat dropping* Um, Okay how about Mai-Chan**

**Mai: Sure, okay. D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, but she does own the story, plot, and random ideas. **

**Me: Thank you Mai. *Hands her 3 cups of Tea.* **

**Naru: Mai, tea please.**

**Mai:*Goes and gives Naru his tea.***

**Me: Please review, thank you and if you have any questions or concerns for this story or any of my others stories then please leave them in the reviews or PM them to me, I will be very happy to answers them. :) Now on with the story! XD  
**

**Mai's P. O. V:**

We called everyone back to base. Kirstie walked into the room with Ayako. "Okay now that everyone is here we can start the video." Naru said. "What does this have to do with finding my mom?" Kirstie said. "Miss. Jokio what you are going to see is going to shock you and you may not believe this. But you're mother had summon Elizabeth Bathory. She is responsible for the disappearance of Helen and many other innocent people." Naru said. "That has to be a lie. My mother would never do anything like this!" Kirstie shouted. "Sigh I knew you wouldn't believe me, but if I show you this video." Naru said. I looked down. I was in shock but it makes all sense, she said her mother has been acting strangely lately." I thought to myself. Kirstie nodded, crossing her arms around her chest. Naru and Lin begin to replay the video.

...3 minutes later...

Kirstie had many tears going down her face. She placed her hands to her face. "This has to be a lie!" Kirstie said. I looked down, I couldn't help it, but I felt really somber. "It's not a lie. She has been disappearing lately." Naru said. Then the door opened and standing in the door way was the detectives and police officers. "I heard that you solve the mystery behind the disappearances of the towns people." Detective said. "Yes and we need to get moving. We only have 24 hours before another person disappears." Naru said. "Takigawa, Matsuzaki you are staying her to protect Miss. Jokio." Naru said. "NO! I want to come!" Kirstie shouted. Naru stopped to think about it. "Fine but don't get in the way." Naru said. I ran after them and we came closer to the tower, I shivered. I felt as someone was watching us. I grabbed hold of Naru hand. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. We saw the hole of the tower began to crumble away, letting a cold air rush out, hitting us. It chilled me to the bone. I began to shiver. Inside the hole there was a tunnel. It was dark bit it gave off a light glow. We walked in together. The tunnel was long and cold. Kirstie grabbed hold of me. She looked scared, I squeezed her hand to let her know it is okay. Another light cold breeze hit us. I shivered again and we came to a cross road.

**Naru's P. O.** **V: **

We stopped, we were in front of two cross roads. Mai then pointed towards one of the paths to the left. "Naru it is the left passaged way." Mai said. I nodded. "She is right that is where the chill is coming from." Miss. Hara said. We began walking again. The police officers followed behind along with the others. We walked down the pathway in silence, then we began to hear voices. "_HHHAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAA Perfect, you've done very well, and soon I will be alive and can continue to live forever." _Mai and Masako froze in their spots. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That's the voice of Elizabeth Bathory." Mai whispered. "Yes my lady." Mrs. Jokio said. Miss. Jokio froze into place and slid down to the ground, tears began to drip from her eyes. "No way, mother is the cause of this and the murders of innocent people." Mai and Miss. Hara put their hands on her shoulder. "_Ah, Jane would you welcome are guests they have arrived a little bit early." _Elizabeth said. "Yes of course my lady?" Mrs. Jokio said. Miss Jokio froze and grabbed holed of Mai. We could hear footsteps against the stone floors. Mai grabbed hold of the back of my shirt. Her hands were deadly cold. I grabbed hold of her hands and squeezed it. Then the footsteps became louder and louder and standing there was Mrs. Jokio. Her cloak's hood was down and reveling her face. She looked like she was 20 again, the grey hair that once was there but now gone. "MOTHER, PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS ALL A LIE! YOU AREN'T INVOLVED IN THE MISSING GIRLS OR THEIR DEATHS!" Miss. Jokio said. Tears streaming down her face. "AHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! You naive child, of course I am! I only serve one master and that is Elizabeth Bathory, her alone and only her! I've been waiting for years for this!" Mrs. Jokio said. A creepy smile appeared on her face.

**Me: See ya next time and tell me what you think will happen next time? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**Mai's P. O. V:**

I froze, Mrs. Jokio's smile became wider, then she began to laugh. Then she walked towards us.

Kirstie just sat there, tears falling down her face. Naru looked at me and Kirsti. I nodded my

head. "Kirstie get behind me." I shouted. But Kirstie didn't move. She plugs her ears with her

hands. I move in front of her. "Aww what's matter my dear daughter? You have no idea huh. We

were born into a family that has been cursed with the gift to raise the dead!" Mrs. Jokio said.

Kirstie stopped sobbing. Lin let out a whistle, suddenly we heard a cry of pain coming from the

room where Elizabeth Bathory was. "No! My lady!" Mrs. Jokio shouted, then Lin's shikigami

return to him. turn towards us. Her eye's become red. "How dare you injury my lady!"

Mrs. Jokio shouted as she charged at us, she slipped out a knife. Quickly the police officers

grabbed hold of her and the knife slipped out of her hands and hit the floor with a clang. I sighed

in relief. "Monk set up a protective barrier around the police officers and Mrs. Jokio." Naru said.

I felt a chill, I look behind and I saw a bunch of young female ghosts. I saw Helen, she wave and

move towards me. Then everything went dark around me. "Mai I was summon by Kirstie we are

going to act like a barrier, around Mrs. Jokio and the police officers. Elizabeth Bathory is gaining

more strength as we are speaking, she won't stay injury very long, she is aiming at Mrs. Jokio

because she had failed her. I must go." Helen said. "Wait monk is about to put up a barrier." I

shouted. Helen stopped floating forward, "Tell Monk to stop." Helen said. Then the darkness

fade and I had return to the secret passage way. "Monk! Don't set up the barrier!" I shouted. I

must have shock Naru. "Mai what?" Monk said. "There is already a barrier!" I shouted. "What's

going on Mai." Naru said. "She is right, there are many of the victims ghost surrounding Mrs.

Jokio, they are forming a barrier around Mrs. Jokio and the police officers." Masako said. "They are being controlled by Kirstie," I said.

**Naru's P. O. V:**

"Wait how do you know that?" I said. "Helen contacted me. She told me she was summon by

Kirstie." I said. Kirstie had stopped crying. "What's going on how come I can see so many

spirits?" Kirstie said. "That's because you summon them." I said. "Eh? How? Why?" Kirstie

said. Then Helen appeared in front of her. "Good evening my lady." Helen said as she bowed.

Kirstie look

ed confused. "You are our master, you summon us to protect you're mother and the

police officer. Since your mother failed to carry out her orders Elizabeth Bathory is going to kill

her." Helen said. "Wait I summoned you! How?!" Kirstie said. "Kirstie you have a psychic

powers." Mai said. "Now we must figure out how to get rid of Elizabeth Bathory. Lin continue

attacking her with you're shikigami." I said. Lin nodded and whistle again. "Then we heard a

scream of pain. Then a blast of cold air came and slammed us into the side of the wall. Except for

Miss. Kirstie and the police officers and Mrs. Jokio. Lin whistle again and there was another

scream of pain. Then we were dropped from the wall. "John now!" I shouted. He nodded his

head. He open the bible and began. "In the beginning was the Word, and that Word was with

god. He was in the beginning with God. All things were made through him, and without him was

not anything made that was made. In him was life, and the life was the light of men. The light

shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it." John said as he began to spread

holy water. Then the cold wind stopped. "Is it over?" Mai asked. "No not quiet yet." I said. "Do

you humans really think that would destroy my lady! Then you are fools!" Mrs. Jokio shouted

and continue to laugh. I turn to Miss. Hara. "She is gone only for now. We should probably hurry

and figure out how to get rid of her before she comes back." Miss. Hara said. "Does anyone

know how to get rid of her?" Miss. Kirstie said. Mai stepped forward.

**Me: Hi readers I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting, please review! **

**Mai: D-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt, but she does own the story and the idea's and Kirstie and her mother Mrs. Jokio.**

**Me: See you next time, and if there is any questions or concerns on the story or any of my other stories, then please leave them in reviews or you can PM, I will be happy to answer them, thank you. Also please tell us what you think will happen next in the next chapter! :)**

**Everyone: See you later :) **


	19. Chapter 19

Me:** Hello readers, and Merry Christmas! Sorry for the long wait! Shall we get this story on** **the**** road. Okay who wants to do the disclaimer?! **

**Masako: *Appears from doorway* I guess I will do it. D-chan does not own Ghost Hunt, but she does own the story, the idea, and the plot. **

**Me: Thank you! Now on with the story! Oh yeah the question. The reason Mai knows because she has a sixth sense and she can sense when someone has a sixth sense and this is her new power. Now on with the story and if you have any questions** then** please leave them in the reviews or you can PM them to me, thank** you.** :) **

**Mai's P. O. V:**

"I've got an idea. When need to learn how Mrs. Jokio did the ritual." I said. Naru did, we need to find **the** book that holds the chant. Suddenly the wind began to blow. "In the beginning was the **Word,** and that Word was with god. He was in the beginning with God. All **things** were made through him, and without him was not anything made that was made. In him was life, and the life was the light of men. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it." John began to chant as he splashed the room with holy water. A high pitch scream came Helen silently appeared in front of me. "Mai the spell calls for a drop of blood. But it must be from the blood of a Jokio." Helen said. "Naru, Helen told me that part of the ritual we need the blood of a Jokio." I said. "We will use Kirstie because she has half of the Jokio bloodline." Naru said. I nodded. "This is not going to be easy, she is pretty much in shock." I thought to myself. "Kirstie." I called, she flinch when hearing her name, but realize it was me. "Yes, Mai?" She said. "We need you to do something for us. The ritual that has been done calls for the blood of a Jokio. You have half of the Jokio's blood running threw your veins. We need you to do the reverse spell to get rid of Elizabeth Bathory. She look at me. "But." She began. I sigh, "It is okay to be afraid be you our only option right now, you can stop her. This spirit is a blood thirsty for young girls blood so she can become solidarity form. She will continue killing innocent girls. Unless she is stopped." I said. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She was silent for a couple of minutes.

**Naru's P. O. V: **

I watch Mai talk to Miss. Jokio. "Monk start attacking Elizabeth Bathory's spirit, Lin continue attacking as well. When I give you the signal start advancing into the room. Mrs. Hara how weak is Elizabeth Bathory?" I ask. "She is slowly getting weaker as we speak but if we stop attacking she will destroy us." Miss. Hara said. I nodded. I handed Miss. Matsuzaki charm paper. "Miss. Matsuzaki I need you to create charms for everybody and then please make barrier charms to protect Miss. Jokio." I said. She nodded her head and began creating the charms. I turn on my heels and headed towards Mai and Miss. Jokio. I heard Kirstie sigh, "I'll do it. Tell me what to do." Miss. Jokio said. Helen's ghost appeared in front of us. Beside her was an old book with its leather cover floating in mid air. It wasn't the only thing floating, beside the book was a _small_ dagger. It look like it was taking good care of, the daggers blade didn't have any rust on it, it glowed and the daggers edge was sharp. The hilt of the dagger was black leather with a small jade stone on the center of the hilt. "Here are the things you need. The dagger is used to prick ones finger and here is the book for the ritual." Helen said. I turn and gave the guys the signal, as soon as Miss. Matsuzaki handed them their charms. **Lin** continue to whistle. Monk quickly ran into the room and began chanting. Miss. Jokio was handed her charms as she prepare. Mai went up to me and hug my arm. I look down and smile, she smile back.

**Takigawa's P. O. V:**

I place my protection charm into my robe. Ayako stared at me. I could tell she was worried. She walk towards me. Her red heels clicking on the stone floors. "You better come back." She said. I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I promise." I said as I let go of her. I walk over to Naru and Mai. "Here is the plan, you must go in that room where the spirit is. You're job is to destract Elizabeth Bathory while Kirstie does the ritual." Naru said. I notice Kirstie is nervous. "Understood." I said. We turn around and began to walk towards the open crack. I look back and saw Kirstie hanging back from the entrance. I walk over to her. "Don't worry, everyone has fate in you, and m, John, and Lin have you're back as you have our back." I said. She looked up and into my eyes, I didn't see anymore doubt or fear but a confident fire burning inside her eyes. She began walking towards the room. "Are you ready to see the things inside of that room?" I said. "Yes. She was the first to enter the room and I follow after. As soon as we enter the room, we could smell a strong stench of blood and earth. Kirstie gagged a little bit. Then we heard a high pitch scream. I saw Elizabeth Bathory, she looked beautiful. She had long red hair that went to her waist. She was wearing a red dress that appeared to be stained with blood. "Takigawa keep her away from the bath. She will regain her strength." John shouted as Lin whistle and his sigami attack Elizabeth Bathory, who let out a horrible scream. "Kirstie you can start the ritual now! We will deal with her!" I shouted across the room to Kirstie. She nodded, I already saw the barrier charms were already set up.

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now! See you next time! :) **

**Mai: Please review! Thank you! **

**Me: Where were you?**

**Mai: Was on a date with Naru. :)**

**Me: Oh hope it was good. **

**Everyone: See you later readers! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****20 **

**John's P. O. V:**

I began chanting, while Lin whistle, his shikigami's attacking at Elizabeth Bathory. So far she hasn't notice Kirstie. Kirstie stood in the corner and began looking at the ritual circle. She had a small dagger in her hand but I couldn't make out the details on the dagger. Monk was queitly talking to her. She was noding her head. She was now standing in the middle of the circle, she was holding an ancient brown worn out book with a golden pentagram drawn onto it's cover. She was shaking a little bit. Suddenly a forceful wind, pushing us and Lin back into the wall. "Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" Takigawa shouted. Elizabeth let out a shrill wail, then fading away into the wall. I fell to the floor and landed on my butt. "Thanks Takigawa." I said. He nodded. We watch as Kirstie began her performing the ritual. She took the dagger and cut her pointer finger, the blood began dripping down to the floor. She began to talk "霊私の叫びが聞こえますが、ここで設定するとされていた呪いリバースしてください... この土地に配置されている悪を元に戻すと、Deadフリーに設定してみましょう。 チェーンは魔女たちのこの本に彼女の魂しています... 死者の涙の叫びが聞こえてみましょう! それらを自由にしましょう。 それらをこのから離れた場所には不道徳なフライしてみましょう! 人生のバランスも脅かしていることを彼女は鬼が来た場所に戻りましょう! 彼女がページ内トラップ、決してもう一度見てみましょうにするこの本に戻りましょう。"** (****Spirits please hear my cry, reverse the curse that has been set upon here... Undo the evil that has been placed on this land, and let the dead to be set free... Chain her soul into this book of the witches... Let the cries of tears of the dead be heard! Let them be free! Let them fly away from this unholy place! Let the demon that has threaten the balance of life return to where she has come! Let her return to this book where she will be trap inside the pages, never to be let out again... Please take her soul and let the spirits go in peace! Have the evil spirit return to this book where she once came from! Now return to this book and never return again to bother the living ever again!) **Suddenly a soft breeze began to blow. Her brown hair looked like it was floating in mid air... Her brown eyes were closed as she chant. "では、後から出た場所に戻って、これらの若い女の子に安心しています... その嘆願も聞いてみましょう。 それらを皆で見ることができる天に戻るにしてみましょう! 今では、鐘を鳴らすと、風とハウルは、満月ライトの距離でフェードをし始めたときにしています..." **(**** Come back to where you have once came from, let these young girls rest in peace... Let their pleas also be heard... Let them to return to heaven where they can watch over everybody! Now come as the bell rings and the wind howl, when the full moons lights began to fade in the distance...) **Suddenly light came from the sand that made the protected circle around Kirstie. White hands began appearing from the white light, reaching, searching for something. Takigawa, Lin, and I stood there in awe. Kirstie opened her eye's, her eye's were glowing. She began ringing the bell. The ceiling began rumbling. Huge blocks of stone began falling, I dodge a piece of ceiling. The ceiling stopped rumbling, the white light hands stopped moving and began pulling something towards Kirstie. Then Elizabeth Bathory's spirit appeared shortly afterwards, the white light was wrapped around her. "NOOOOOO! I WON'T GO BACK THERE!" Elizabeth screamed. Her pale skin began sunken in, her eyes going smaller, and bits of her skin began peeling off of her face and her left hand. Kirstie didn't leave her spot. Elizabeth's brown eyes began to sink, until what was only left two black empty sockets staring at us. "YOU! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL COME BACK AGAIN AND I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE IN YOU WHEN I AM FREE!" Elizabeth Bathory's spirit screamed at us, pointing her long Boney figure at us. Suddenly a blast of wind came towards us. "Kyata hanjasa hadaya sowaka!" Monk shouted, as the long blast of wind was heading straight towards us. The blast of wind disappeared into nothing. Lin whistle sending his shikigami's towards Elizabeth's spirit.

**Takigawa's P. O. V:**

The skikigami's hit Elizabeth Bathory's spirit, causing her to scream out in pain. Kirstie continue to ringing the bell. The bell's rings bonce off the wall. Elizabeth glared at her, her dark empty sockets were glowing with hatred and death. Even though she headed towards Kirstie, her body twisted around and headed towards Kirstie. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS LITTLE GIRL! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU, EVEN THAT SUPERNATURAL GIRL, SHE GOT IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS!" Elizabeth's spirit screamed. Kirstie didn't flinch as Elizabeth's enraged spirit came hurling towards her, her bony figures outstretched towards Kirstie. I move towards Kirstie, but suddenly we heard a scream of pain. Lightening flashed between Kirstie and Elizabeth's spirit. Elizabeth began to be dragged into the book faster. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Elisabeth screamed. Again Elizabeth tried to attack Kirstie but the lightening appeared and began frying Elizabeth. Her eye's began to become more enraged. "I WILL RETURN AGAIN AND I WILL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Elizabeth's spirit screamed. She them was pulled back into the book, the smell of blood and the stoned bath with blood in it disappeared, only leaving the stone bath cracked and broken with moss and ivy began to return. Kirstie closed the door and sighed. "Is it over?" Kirstie asked, her brown eye's looking at us, hopefully we will say yes. Naru and Mai walked in, followed by the police. "Yes it is over now, this case is over." Naru said. Mai let out a sigh of relief and grabbed hold of Naru's hand. Naru looked down at Mai and kissed her head. Kirstie's mother enter the room followed by the police. She was in hand cuffs. "We will be collecting that book and be taking Mrs. Jokio to jail, also have her trail set up." The detective said. I nodded. Kirstie handed the officers the book, the dagger, and the bell. The officer thanked her and left, along with Mrs. Jokio. Mrs. Jokio stared backed at us, "I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! AND YOU TOO KIRSTIE! I WILL BE OUT OF JAIL SOON AND I CAN TAKE MY REVENGE!" Mrs. Jokio shouted. The police told Mrs. Jokio to be quiet, as they disappeared in the dark tunnel led the way with two flashlights. Kirstie sighed, with some tears in her eyes. Mai let go of Naru's hand and walked over to Kirstie. Nobody spoke, but then Helen and couple of other ghost appeared. Young girls of all ages appeared before Kirstie and us. "Thank you, we can now go in peace. Kirstie when ever you need us though will answer to any of your calls no matter how small the problem is or how big it is. I want you to take this bell." Helen said as she held out her small hand. Kirstie took the bell and let a few tears slip from her eye's. The ghost's had a light glow to them. All of them were smiling. Then Helen turn towards us. "Also I want to thank you all for that you've have done. Now it is time to say goodbye." She waved and went to Mai and whispered something into Mai's ear. Mai had some tears in her eyes as well but a small smile and nodded her head. Then one by one the ghost's disappeared and left us alone. In the dark room. "Well let's get out of here and begin cleaning up and packing up before we leave back to Japan." Naru said. Everyone nodded. Kirstie stayed with Mai and Masako. We walked down the narrow path way. Ayako was behind me, she grabbed my hand. I smirked and grabbed her hand tighter. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. "You were very brave." Ayako whispered and I nodded. We were finally climbing up the steps and now we were out in the sun light.

**Mai's P. O. V:**

Kirstie and I continued to talk. "Mai what did Helen say?" Kirstie asked. "She said she will come by sometime at some point. She will be at the trail too." I said. Kirstie nodded her smile now gone and her brown eyes were sad. "I wonder what will happen to my mother?" Kirstie said. I sighed and looked up at the sky, it's pure blue. The clouds were gathering far away. A storm was coming. "Me too. But's let not think about that way. Maybe when the trail is over. You can send the details to us. Also let's keep in touch." I said. Kirstie nodded. She let out a yawn. "I will do that." Kirstie said, suddenly there was bright flashes of camera's and reporters coming our way. "Miss. Jokio what do you think of this? Did you know you're mother was behind the kidnapping's and the killing's of these young girls? Are you involved with any of these. We were now surrounded by reporters. "Miss. Taniyama what do you have to say?" Another reported shouted. It became overwhelming. Suddenly the detective intervene. "That would be enough questions for Miss. Jokio and Miss. Taniyama. If you want answers then I will talk to you. "No Miss. Jokio didn't know that her mother was involved with the kidnapping's and the killing's of the young girls here." Detective said. He nodded to us saying you can leave and he will deal with the press. We ran towards the others who were in the protection of the police. As soon as we arrived, Naru grabbed hold of my hand and everyone enter Kirstie's house. We close the door. We all sat down in the living room. Exhaustion fell onto us like bricks. Monk let out a yawn. Ayako began checking everyone to see if there was any injuries. She sighed in relief. "Looks like none of them got injuries." Ayako said. "Now lets go get some sleep. Everyone nodded and agreed. Well except Naru and I. "Mai can you please make some tea for me." Naru said. I nodded and smiled and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

**...Hours later...**

Everyone awoke from their naps. We talked and made breakfast along with Kirstie. Everyone didn't talk about the events. "When we are done eating we should begin packing the equipment away in the van and pack our bags. We are leaving tomorrow. Everyone nodded. "Before you go here is you're payment." Kirstie said as she pass the check to Naru. Naru nodded. Kirstie and I went to the kitchen and began cleaning up and loading the dishes in the dishwasher. Kirstie left to go to her room and get more sleep. I wave goodbye and headed down the hall towards the room that I shared with Ayako and Masako, to pack my bags for tomorrow. I let out a yawn. I enter my room to see Masako taking a nap and Ayako heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. Ayako smiled at me then she disappeared in the bathroom. I open a drawers open and began packing my clothes into my small suitcase.

**... Day Later...**

**Naru's P. O. V:**

Takigawa shut the rental van shut, making a clicking sound. Everyone was ready to go to the airport. Kirstie stood outside her house, she was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her long brown hair was held up in a bun. She was heading to court right after we leave for the airport. Mai and Miss. Jokio were talking to each other. "Mai it is time to go." I shouted to be heard over everybody's talking. Mai's head turn around and nodded. She smiled and hug Miss. Jokio, then let go and wave to her after she got into the car. I sat in the back with Mai, while John sat in front in the passengers seat. Mai let out a yawn. I looked at her, "Are you tired?" I asked? Her chocolate brown eye's turn towards me, she nodded with a small smile on her face, which I found it cute. "Why don't you take a quick nap. I will wake you up when we get to the airport." I said. She nodded and let out another yawn out. She closed her eyes and lean her head onto my shoulder. I open my book and began reading. The ride to the airport was arrive to the airport an hour later. "Mai wake up, we are at the airport now." I said. I shook her gently, trying to wake up. Her chocolate brown eye's slowly open and stared up at me. She smiled and then let out a yawn. We got out and had our equipment transported to the plane as soon as we arrived. We went through the airport's security and waited for a couple of hours to board the plane that would take us back to airport. "356 Is now boarding first class passengers." Everyone stood up and began walking towards the the long narrow hallway that lead us to our plane. Mai looked still tired and was dead on her feet. I sighed. I grabbed hold and dragged her behind me. I had Lin trade his seat, so Mai could sit next to me. Lin was now sitting next to John. As soon as Mai took her seat and bucked her seat belt. As soon as that was secured, she closed her eyes and fell a sleep. I smiled, her head leaning against my shoulder. I notice that we had pillows and blankets. I grabbed her blanket and carefully put it over her so she didn't get a cold. Soon after, other passengers border the plane and began taking there seats. It didn't take long thought. The plane is now waiting its turn to take off. To take us home, in Japan. Until we have another case.

**Me: Well readers this is the last chapter of The Case Of Elizabeth Bathory! I want to thank the awesome reviews! Okay time to do the Disclaimer, okay I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own the story, the ideas, and the plot. Pleases review! **

**Everybody: Sayonara!**

**Me: If you all of you want me to have another Ghost Hunt story or stories, just let me know in reviews! Good bye for now! :) **


End file.
